The Phonecall
by StubbornBlonde
Summary: Roxas is exhausted after work, and wants nothing more then to simply flop onto his bed and pass out. However, his plans are interrupted by a phonecall. Who could possibly be calling at this hour? Rated M for a reason, people.


**A/N:**

**I just got home from my boyfriends place after a romantic night of Tim Burton's 'Corpse Bride', strawberries, and chocolate sauce. It was lovely. We fell asleep on the couch xD I woke up 2 hours ago, and had to take the bus home, so I'm pretty fucking tired. Apologize my swearing, should it offend you.  
I just thought I'd post this, because I wrote it about a week ago and had my Mr Sexypants beta-read it. He's not the best at grammar, or just the english language in general, bless him, so if you spot any errors, blame him.**

**So, this is another smutty Oneshot. Because those are what I do best. x3 I'm trying to work on the multi-chapter story all of my readers have been asking for, but at the moment my mind is not co-operating with me.**

**In this one, Axel's the bottom! Which, from what I've seen, is pretty rare amongst fanfics (and, of course, fanart).  
Because, versatility!**

**Allright, onto the smut. I doubt that anyone ever reads these little pre-notes, anyways.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Phone-sex. Just... general yummy-ness. If that's even a word. Which I highly doubt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt Icecream.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Roxas was just coming out of the shower, a towel around his hips.  
He smelled of strawberries, thanks to his ''manly'' shampoo.

He flopped onto the bed, exhausted after work. He never thought being a barista could be so tough. Dozens of customers had ordered in a matter of minutes, so the blonde had been stressing out all day, making at least a hundred different special orders. One of them had even ordered a mix of all of the available kinds of coffee. That one had been a nightmare.

It didn't help one bit that his so-called ''coworker'', Larxene, had been bitching at him all day, pointing out everything he had done wrong. ''Put a shot of mint in this, add cream to that! This one needs more foam!''. Ugh.

The phone went off, interrupting his train of thought.

_''Who's calling at this_ _hour...?''_ he thought.

He didn't bother looking at the caller's name, as usual.

''Hey, baby.'' The familiar, sexy voice said as he flipped the phone open.

''Hey, Axel.'' Roxas began with a slight smile. ''What's up?''

The petite blonde heard the other man moan quietly.

''Mmh... Nothing. Just laying in bed, thinking of you.'' Roxas could hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice. ''My dick is getting hard.'' Axel finished.

Roxas felt his face flare a deep red, and his own penis twitched in interest at the other man's words.

''S-Stop it...'' The blonde muttered. ''It's not turning me on.''

Axel chuckled seductively, then continued.

''I bet it does. Your dick is probably rock hard right now.'' The redhead moaned quietly. ''Remember that time in your living room, when I gave you a blowjob? You were so loud.''

The blonde started stroking himself slowly, getting more and more turned on by the second.

''You're thinking about it right now, aren't you?'' His boyfriend finished.

''N-No...'' Roxas murmured quietly, trying to keep his breath normal.

''It sounds like you are.'' Axel said with a smirk. ''You seem a little winded. I bet you're touching yourself right now... I know I am.'' The redhead paused to moan, then continued. ''I have my dildo out. It makes me want you inside of me. Oh, god, I love that...'' He moaned again. ''I'm teasing myself with it right now...'' He said, as he rubbed the toy against his entrance, imagining it being Roxas instead.

Said blonde moaned, and started stroking himself a little faster. ''Mmh... Axel, you've got me so hard...''

The redhead continued his ministrations, and prodded the toy at his hole, moaning.

''Teasing my asshole... Mmh...''

Roxas began imagining his boyfriend being right there with him. ''Fuck, Axel...'' He missed the redhead badly. When he'd told Roxas that he was going to his parents because his father was ill, the blonde had of course worried for him. But now, all he could think about was his redheaded boyfriend, and how much he missed his warm body beside him at night.

Axel pushed the dildo inside of himself, still imagining Roxas fucking him.  
''Mmh... Oh, yeah... It's going in so deep...'' He pushed the toy in and out of himself, moaning breathily and whimpering lightly.

He pushed it in deeper, so it poked at his prostate, and he moaned loudly in pleasure. He moved his hips against the dildo, bringing himself closer and closer to his orgasm.

Roxas was stroking himself, imagining Axel straddling him, riding his erection fast and hard.

''Oh, god... I wish you were here right now...'' He moaned. ''So I could cum inside of you...''

Both of them were nearing completion, moaning each other's names.

''Mmh... Roxas, I'm gonna cum...'' Axel said breathily, stroking himself while speeding up the movements of his other hand, simulating his blonde boyfriend fucking him. Not that Roxas could ever be compared to the rubber toy he was using.

''Me too...'' The blonde groaned, stroking himself fast. He felt his orgasm hit him, and came, shooting semen all over his own stomach, a little splashing onto the phone.

Judging from the loud moan coming from said device, Axel had come as well.

The redhead pulled out the toy from himself, then laid down on the now dirty sheets.

He sighed contently.

''That was nice.'' He said with a tired smirk.

Roxas was panting slightly.

''Y-Yeah...'' He moaned.

Axel decided that he would fall asleep any second.

''Goodnight, baby. I love you.'' He said, and closed his eyes.

Roxas blushed a light pink, and smiled.

''I love you too, Axel.''

The blonde expected a response, but all he received was a snore.

He shook his head and smiled contently.

Then he closed his eyes, hung up the phone, and fell asleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Well, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it as much as Axel did! **

**I love you all, and I'll see you next time I post anything, or something!**

**Bye!**

**-Blondie**


End file.
